Fais-moi confiance
by clemce666
Summary: Ceci est une fiction qui suit presque le film et suit donc Balthazar sauf que le premier merlinien est une fille! Mélissandre est une petite fille pleine de vie. 10 ans après avoir rencontré Balthazar, sorcier, à l'Arcana Cabana, elle n'en a été que bouleversée et c'est sombre et silencieuse que Balthazar la retrouve. Lui refera-t-elle confiance afin d'accomplir son destin?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Fais-moi confiance

**Rated:** T

**Catégorie: **Romance et fantaisie (évidemment)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de "L'Apprenti Sorcier" ne m'appartiennent pas. (malheureusement^^)

**Note 1 : C'est ma toute première fiction sur "L'Apprenti Sorcier", je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera alors soyez indulgents! C'est une fiction un peu spéciale car elle retrace toute l'histoire du film et suit donc Balthazar mais il n'y a pas de Dave ici! Le premier merlinien est une fille! Et oui, j'aime les histoires d'amour et plus particulièrement les écrire. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, ce ne sera pas si simple, croyez-moi. ;) J'espère que vous aimerez!**

**Note 2 : Cette histoire contient des personnages de ma propres inventions de même comme le OC (Mélissandre) ou encore d'autres personnes. Ceux-ci m'ont été inspirés par deux amies qui me sont très chères et pour qui leurs avis me seront très importants. Vous pouvez me laisser un avis quand même, un review, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur et très plaisir! (positifs**** ou ****négatifs tant qu'ils sont constructifs!) :) **

* * *

** Prologue : **

_New York, 2000._

Dans la chambre d'une petite maison de New York, un chant d'oiseau s'éleva dans la pièce comme une douce musique. Dans son lit, la jeune Mélissandre ouvrit les yeux difficilement pour les refermer aussitôt, éblouie par la lumière du soleil. Elle tourna le dos à la fenêtre de sa chambre en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans ses couvertures. Elle soupira de bien-être, un sourire venant étirer ses fines lèvres. Les chants d'oiseaux qui la réveillaient maintenant chaque matin grâce à son nouveau réveil électronique, lui donnait cette impression de liberté dès le matin. C'était comme se réveiller en pleine forêt ! Continuant à rêvasser, elle allait se rendormir lorsque la voix de sa mère lui parvint du rez-de-chaussée :

-«Mélissandre, lève-toi ! C'est sortie éducative aujourd'hui ! »

-« La sortie ! » S'exclama aussitôt la fillette relevant instantanément sa petite tête blonde de sous sa couette. Ses grands yeux d'un brun presque noir maintenant bien ouverts, fixèrent un calendrier accroché sur le mur d'en face. Une date y était entourée en rouge en plein mois de mars.

-«La sortie… » Répéta-t-elle tout bas de sa petite voix. Sans plus attendre, elle sauta à pieds joints de son lit en éjectant sa couette sur le sol. Elle s'apprêta à sortir de sa chambre quand elle fut arrêtée sur le pas de la porte par un bruit derrière elle, provenant de sous son lit. Mélissandre tourna brusquement la tête, ses longs cheveux presque blancs et emmêlés voltigeant dans tous les sens. Un nouveau frémissement suivit de cette fois-ci un miaulement la fit enfin se décider à bouger. Soulagée malgré elle, elle s'agenouilla sur le sol en attendant sagement que son ami daigne enfin vouloir se montrer.

-« Salem, je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui… Et je peux savoir comment tu es arrivé jusqu'ici ? »

Le chat noir, car il s'agissait bien d'un chat, vint se frotter contre elle en miaulant innocemment. Ne s'attendant pas à une quelconque réponse de la part de son animal de compagnie, la jeune enfant éclata d'un petit rire et repartit comme une furie vers la salle de bain afin de ne pas avoir plus de retard : son réveil affichait déjà 7h50.

O0O

Ayant attendu pratiquement toute l'année cette excursion, Méissandre trépignait d'impatience. Son sac à dos sur l'épaule, elle s'engouffra dans le car avec toute sa classe de CM1. Elle choisit une place près d'une vitre et observa ses camarades de classe passer à leur tour les portes du bus.

-« Laure ! » S'écria-t-elle soudainement en apercevant une fille aux cheveux foncés. Elle posa son sac sur le sol pour laisser la place à côté d'elle à son amie.

-« On est deux classes à partir en ville ! » Dit Laure en s'asseyant après l'avoir saluée.

-« Et alors ? » Demanda Mélissandre en levant un sourcil. Elle n'entendit pas la réponse de Laure car à une des places de l'autre côté de l'allée centrale, s'assit un jeune garçon de leur âge aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts. Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires en lui faisant un signe de la main.

-« John est assis juste là ! Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! » Dit la jeune fille blonde tout bas à Laure. Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil en riant.

-«Que c'est mignon… » Dit-elle un peu trop fort d'après son amie qui lui fit une tape derrière la tête. Mélissandre s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège avec un petit sourire tandis que le bus démarrait enfin. Elle sortit un carnet de son sac à dos ainsi qu'un crayon. Le dessin était son passe-temps favoris et avait toujours eu don de la calmer. Elle se mit alors à dessiner du mieux qu'elle put ce qui n'était pas facile avec toutes les secousses du trajet qui l'empêchaient de se concentrer.

-« Tu n'arriveras à rien maintenant. » Lui fit remarquer Laure en se penchant sur son cahier pour voir ce qu'elle faisait.

-« Je sais mais j'essaie… » Répondit la jeune fille en gommant un trait mal fait.

-« Moi, je suis sûr qu'il sera réussi ton dessin ! » Dit John qui avait tout suivi. Mélissandre le regarda surprise puis baissa la tête en rougissant faisant mine de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait.

-« Merci… » Murmura-t-elle sous le sourire moqueur de son amie qui était la seule à qui Mélissandre avait avoué avoir un faible pour le garçon. John était certainement le plus beau des garçon du collège!

Le trajet en car dura encore 20 minutes dans les cris et les rires des enfants jusque dans le centre ville, là-bas les élèves auraient la chance de visiter un des plus célèbre musée de tout New York avec leur professeure d'histoire. Mélissandre n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de visiter un aussi grand musée bien qu'elle adorait l'histoire et la littérature ce qui était rare pour un enfant de son âge. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que cette journée s'annonçait bien plus bouleversante qu'une simple visite culturelle...

A suivre...

...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur 2: Voilà pour le prologue! Il est un peu court je vous l'accorde, mais je vous promets que les prochains chapitre seront plus longs. Je prévois d'écrire environ 2000 mots par chapitres ainsi ce sera plus agréable à lire :) **

**A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Bonjour! Voici le chapitre 1! Il reste fidèle au début du film et j'espère que vous aimerez! N'oubliez pas de me laisser un review si vous avez aimé, aussi petit soit-il! **

** PS: Merci à MelisandeMuser pour son beau review, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir! **

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**« Arcana Cabana »**

-«… qui a été créé par Auguste Bartholdi, sculpteur Français. Vous la voyez ? » Demanda une grande dame à la peau noire, professeure d'histoire, en désignant la Statue de la Liberté du doigt.

-« Tu m'étonnes qu'on la voit ! » Souffla Laure en râlant.

-« Chut ! » Rétorqua Mélissandre en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se reconcentra sur ce que leur professeure leur racontait. Elle n'avait eu que très rarement l'occasion de voir d'aussi près le plus célèbre monument des Etats-Unis contrairement à son amie qui habitait dans un appartement du centre-ville. Habiter à New York ne signifiait pas toujours habiter dans la ville-même. Mélissandre, elle, habitait un des quartiers de New York, pas dans un de ceux mal-fréquentés, non. Elle et sa famille avait emménagé dans un quartier moderne, une nouvelle construction dès sa naissance. Loin de la ville, de la bibliothèque publique, des musées et des sorties au Central Park. En bref, loin de tout ce qu'elle aurait aimé connaitre autre que par internet et dans les livres.

La visite du "Metropolitan Museum of Art" était prévue dans une heure. Mélissandre en trépignait déjà d'impatience. Elle l'avait lu une fois : près de 3 millions d'objets d'une valeur exceptionnelle y étaient exposés regroupant l'Art américain, des Antiquités égyptiennes, romaines et grecques, l'Art médiéval, l'Art asiatique, islamique et africain,... et la liste était encore longue! Alors pour l'instant, ils étaient tous assis sur des marches, dehors, face à leur prof qui en profitait pour étaler ses connaissances sur l'histoire de l'Amérique. Ils avaient tous leurs manteaux et écharpes car le vent soufflait assez fort, ce n'était pas vraiment agréable comme attente pour des enfants de 10 ans.

-« J'ai faim ! » Se plaignit à nouveau la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns.

-« Mais tu ne fais que manger depuis qu'on est sorti du car ! » S'exclama Mélissandre.

-« Même pas vrai ! J'ai pas déjeuné ce matin, c'est pas ma faute… » Laure s'arrêta quand un autre élève à sa droite lui tandis un petit bout de papier jaune en lui murmurant quelque chose. Elle se tourna vers son amie qui la regardait bizarrement en secouant la tête en guise de désapprobation qu'elle ignora.

-« Heu… C'est pour toi. » Elle lui tandis le papier que Mélissandre pris en hésitant. Elle l'interrogea du regard mais ne reçut qu'un haussement d'épaule en retour. Elle soupira et ouvrit le petit mot.

« _Choisi : Pour John, je voudrais être :_

_-Sa copine?_

_-Sa petite copine?_ »

Mélissandre ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Afin de vérifier si cette question écrite à la va-vite sur un morceau de papier venait bien du beau garçon aux yeux verts, elle se pencha vers l'avant. John en fit de même et lui fit un sourire cette fois-ci plus timide. Presque aussitôt, elle se remit bien droite, cachée par la rangée d'élèves qui les séparaient.

La professeure d'histoire les invita à se lever et à former deux groupes pour la prochaine visite au musée. Mélissandre sortit en vitesse un stylo-bille de son sac à dos et s'empressa de cocher une case. Elle replia le mot en deux et le posa sur le muret à côté d'elle avant de se lever, tout sourire. Elle passa son sac sur l'épaule et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au petit papier qui attendait sagement que son destinataire ne vienne le chercher pour le lire. Mais au moment où John ne se leva à son tour avec ses amis, le mot qu'il n'avait pas encore vu, s'envola dans un coup de vent.

-«Hé ! » Protesta Mélissandre comme si ça allait y changer quelque chose. Le papier jaune pris de la hauteur en tournoyant de plus en plus loin des deux classes de CM1. John ne lira jamais le mot, il ne saura jamais ce qu'elle avait coché! Et il n'était pas question de le lui dire en face, c'était déjà assez gênant comme ça ! C'est ainsi que la fillette aux cheveux blancs prit un air déterminé et enfreint la première règle de cette sortie éducative : «_ Ne jamais vous éloigner du groupe au risque de vous perde !_ ». Peu lui importait, elle fonça tout droit en suivant le papier qui ne cessait de voltiger toujours plus vite dans les airs.

Il atterrit sagement sur la route lorsqu'un vélo passa dessus et l'emmena avec lui, coller à sa roue.

-« Arrêtez-vous ! » S'écria-telle. Mais sa voix fut facilement couverte par le trafic de la rue.

Quelques mètres derrière elle, Laure la regardait partir en ne sachant que faire. Elle se retourna vers leur professeure et tira doucement sur son manteau gris pour l'appeler.

-« Attends un peu Laure, veux-tu ? » Dit-elle distraitement avant de reprendre sa consigne. Laure malgré tout inquiète soupira en râlant pour la énième fois de la matinée.

**O0O**

Plus loin déjà, Mélissandre traversa à toute allure une avenue poursuivant toujours le cycliste. Celui-ci s'arrêta près d'un marchand d'hot-dogs et décolla avec une mine dégoutée le papier de sa roue de vélo.

-« Non, non, arrêtez ! » Top tard. L'homme jeta le papier qui vint se coller cette fois sous la patte d'un chien. Ce chien qui évidemment trottinait avec son maître.

-« Mais qui fait du jogging en plein centre-ville ? » La fillette soupira et se remit à courir de plus belle. Elle bifurqua dans une nouvelle rue en bousculant quelques passants.

-« Excusez-moi, excusez-moi ! » Elle eut un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'elle aperçut la coureuse qui saisit le mot de sous la patte de son chien et le lut.

-« Non madame, non ! » Cria Mélissandre en courant vers elle et en tendant la main vers son précieux morceau de papier. Elle faillit se taper la tête contre le mur quand la femme jeta son papier sur le sol, sourde à ses appels pour le moins désespérés. Il s'envola à nouveau et la fillette fonça à son tour.

Après plusieurs minutes de course elle débusqua dans une ruelle sombre bien loin du bruit et des voitures. Des dizaines, des centaines de papiers, de feuilles jonchaient le sol et tournoyaient sans fin dans cette rue étroite pleine de courants d'air. Elle ralentit essoufflée, plus très sûre de l'endroit où elle était et plus très rassurée non plus.

Elle marcha en regardant furtivement autour d'elle mais la couleur jaune ne figurait nulle part parmi toutes ces pages blanches. Elle arriva au bout de la ruelle déçue d'avoir finalement perdu toute trace du mot et s'arrêta face à ce qui ressemblait à une très haute mais aussi très étroite boutique. Elle regarda à nouveau autour d'elle mais il n'y avait personne. Pourtant un véhicule était garé devant le vieux bâtiment, une voiture des années 30 mais tout à fait reluisante. Mélissandre détourna son regard de l'engin pour le diriger vers l'enceinte du magasin.

-« Arcana Cabana. » Lu-t-elle difficilement sur une des vitres sales. Drôle d'endroit pour un magasin, c'était bien silencieux ici et il n'y avait personne. Le vent fouettait ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Une atmosphère de mal-être régnait ici, Mélissandre sentait que quelque chose s'échappait de cette étrange boutique.

-« On dirait que le propriétaire fait tout pour que personne ne veuille y entrer… » Murmura-t-elle. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle remarqua qu'elle s'était avancée, sans s'en apercevoir, jusqu'aux marches qui menaient à l'entrée. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose. Mélissandre poussa une exclamation de joie et oubliant toutes ses craintes, elle fonça jusqu'à la porte prête à saisir son insaisissable morceau de papier coller sur la vieille porte en bois par ce vent incessant.

Mais le destin en voulu autrement et une nouvelle fois le papier lui échappa au moment où sa main allait se refermer sur lui et il s'engouffra dans la fente de la boîte aux lettres.

Mélissandre retint son souffle et ouvrit la porte.

Elle éternua à cause de l'abondance de poussières dans l'air et regarda ce qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

-« Wow… » Murmura-t-elle. Le musé ne pouvait égaler cet endroit, Mélissandre en était sûre! Des étagères allant jusqu'au plafond du magasin étalaient des centaines d'objets plus étranges les uns que les autres. Même sur le sol, entre les allées – y avait-il seulement une structure de rangement ?- des antiquités s'entassaient dans tous les sens. Mélissandre observa les piles de livres avec intérêt : comment tenaient-elles en équilibre? Ca relevait de la magie, impossible ! Elles devraient s'effondrer sur le sol, en sachant qu'elles penchaient fortement d'un côté puis de l'autre… Elle continua à avancer dans le magasin, le planché grinçant à chaque pas mal-assurés qu'elle faisait.

Un cigne en cristal blanc, finement sculpté retint alors son attention. Mélissandre s'émerveilla de ses ailes déployées comme un signe de liberté. La statuette n'était pas plus grande que sa main, c'était sans aucun doute la plus belle chose qu'on pouvait trouver ici, peut-être pas celle ayant le plus de valeur mais aucun prix n'était affiché, comme si elle était trop précieuse pour pouvoir être achetée.

-« Oh j'y crois pas ! » Elle se détourna de l'oiseau pour voir juste à côté, une veille lampe -aussi vieille et poussiéreuse que les autres objets de la boutique- comme dans un de ses films préférés. D'après la légende elle renfermerait un génie qui accorderait à la personne qui la frotterait, 3 vœux. Ce n'étaient que des légendes bien entendu mais la fillette aimait croire à ces choses-là. Elle se précipita donc vers l'étagère et frotta le côté de l'objet avec sa manche sans que rien ne se passe. Têtue, elle jeta quelques regards autour d'elle et saisit maladroitement la lampe de ses petites mains blanches. Elle avait bien l'intention de faire sortir le génie qui s'y cachait.

Était-ce à cause de son impatience ou de la malchance qui semblait la poursuivre, qu'un plateau en argent tenant en équilibre _grâce_ à la lampe s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit assourdissant ? Emmenant dans sa chute nombre d'autres étranges babioles, Mélissandre en remarqua quelques-unes brisées sur le sol, la faisant bondir de peur. La lampe qu'elle avait dans ses mains s'écrasa parterre parmi des morceaux de verre. Elle regarda avec tristesse la tête du cigne encore entière mais à présent séparée du reste de son corps. Par sa faute. Mince, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait? Y avait-il un marchand ici ? Non, qui voudrait de ce sinistre magasin ! La petite fille se mit à détester cet endroit, on lui avait pourtant appris à ne toucher à rien. Il fallait qu'elle parte et vite.

Elle recula une dernière fois vers la sortie mais son sac percuta un objet qu'elle sentit se renverser. Elle se crispa, attendant l'impact de l'objet sur le sol.

Mais le bruit du choc ne vint jamais.

-« Le second empereur de la dynastie des Hans avait enfermé l'épouse qu'il aimait le moins dans cette urne. » Retentit une voix forte derrière Mélissandre. Elle sursauta et poussa un cri en se retournant.

Face à elle se dressait un homme d'environ 30 -35 ans, tenant entre ses mains ladite urne qui quelques secondes auparavant aurait dû tomber sur le sol.

-« Elle a été enfermée à l'intérieur pendant 10 ans, jour pour jour. On dit que celui qui l'ouvre, subira le même sort. » Finit-il dans un murmure mais assez fort pour l'enfant qui n'osait plus bouger. Elle l'observa, attendant ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Il était grand, vêtu de vieux habits ainsi que d'un long manteau de cuir -noir ou brun ? Trop usé pour le savoir- qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds. Le plus surprenant mise à part son allure sombre était ses longs cheveux châtain ou blond suivant la lumière qui filtrait à travers les vieilles fenêtres de la boutique. Ils étaient crollés et semblaient n'avoir jamais été coiffés. Tout cela plus un semblant de barbe et deux yeux bleus clairs, fatigués mais perçants comme deux poignards faisait de cet homme un étrange personnage qui semblait sortir d'une toute autre époque…

Lui aussi l'avait observé, mal à l'aise qu'elle était devant lui. Il regarda derrière elle et tiqua en voyant tout ce que cette enfant avait cassé en si peu de temps, à elle toute seule. Il soupira et repoussa l'urne sur le côté. Il faisait tout pour que personne ne vienne le déranger, seul des professionnels ou collectionneurs venaient et encore… quelques voleurs aussi mais cette gamine n'était pas douée pour ce genre de chose, elle n'était certainement pas là pour lui voler quoi que ce soit.

Il lui tourna le dos et remis en place certaines choses sur une étagère.

-« Excusez-moi, c'est parce que je… je cherche un petit mot… » Dit Mélissandre d'une voix mal assurée.

-« Un petit mot ? » Répéta l'homme sans grand intérêt.

-« Oui, il s'est envolé dans votre magasin. C'est juste une… une…. »

-« Une coïncidence. » Le marchand s'arrêta dans ses mouvements et se retourna pour regarder la petite fille, droit dans les yeux.

-« Ouais, c'est juste une coïncidence. » Dit Mélissandre, nerveuse. Un silence s'installa. Tout ce qu'elle espéra alors était de s'en aller bien vite avec ou sans le mot de John.  
L'homme aux longs cheveux ne bougeait toujours pas. Est-ce qu'il était possible que… Non c'était une fille ! Mais un tel hasard n'existait pas. Il n'avait rien à perdre, il attendait déjà depuis tant de temps… Il prit une grande inspiration et dit :

-« Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose, Mélissandre. » Il passa devant elle d'un pas lent.

-« Comment vous savez que je m'appelle Méissandre ? » Son cœur se serra. C'était un étranger, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ! L'homme lui fit volte-face, irrité.

-« Je lis dans les pensées ! » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix dure et l'air sévère. Il se retint de sourire à la vue de l'effet qu'il produisit. La pauvre enfant avait sursauté et le regardait avec de grands yeux bruns, terrorisée.

« _Bien joué Balthazar !_ » Pensa-t-il avec ironie. Elle n'avait que 10 ans tout de même. Voyant qu'elle le regardait toujours avec peur il soupira et montra son sac à dos.

-«C'est écrit sur ton sac. » Il se détourna une fois de plus et se plaça derrière son contoir. Il la regarda tourner ridiculement en rond afin de chercher son nom inscrit sur son sac à dos.

-« Viens par ici. » Lui ordonna-t-il. Mélissandre s'immobilisa et le fixa incertaine. Elle s'approcha tout de même, lentement, de l'autre côté du meuble en face de lui. Elle devait lever la tête pour pouvoir voir son visage, pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Il était très intimidant.

Il sortit une petite boîte carrée en pierre et la posa sur le meuble. Encore une fois il se demanda si ce qu'il faisait avait un sens, si ce à quoi il pensait était possible. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Du temps où il avait été l'apprenti de Merlin, son maître lui avait appris à garder un esprit ouvert. _"Ne sous-estime aucune apparence, reste ouvert à chaque possibilités qu'un destin peu offrir." _Eux qui pratiquaient la magie, c'était indispensable.

Balthazar ouvrit la boite et dévoila une statuette de dragon de couleur argent. Quelque chose dans l'atmosphère de la boutique changea. C'était toujours ainsi quand il présentait l'anneau de Merlin à un enfant. Mais jamais ça n'avait été plus loin. L'héritier du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps n'avait jamais été trouvé, même après presque 3 000 ans.

Il prit délicatement la statuette et la plaça dans sa main, paume ouverte et l'avança devant Mélissandre qui la fixait avec fascination.

-« C'est très particulier. Et si tu lui plais, tu pourras le garder. »

...

**A suivre...**

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteure: Hello! Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**«Le premier Merlinien »**

Balthazar prit délicatement la statuette en forme de dragon et la plaça dans sa main, paume ouverte et l'avança devant Mélissandre qui la fixait avec fascination.

-« C'est très particulier. Et si tu lui plais, tu pourras le garder. »

Mélissandre leva un sourcil. Pourquoi lui donnerait-on un objet si beau ? C'était une opportunité à ne pas manquer, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lever la main vers la statuette, elle se souvint que l'homme en face d'elle n'était qu'un inconnu. Et on lui avait toujours dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus et encore moins d'accepter ce qu'ils vous donnaient.

-« Heu… Je préfère pas… » Elle chercha vite une excuse plausible. « Ma prof d'histoire veut pas que je traîne trop longtemps, elle m'a vu entrer ! »

Le regard sévère de Balthazar s'adoucit.

-«Tu ne sais pas mentir Mélissandre. Et c'est une qualité.» Dit-il avec un faible sourire.

« _Chite !_ » Pensa la petite fille. Elle fixait toujours l'homme plus grand qu'elle, il avait toujours la main tendue vers elle avec cet objet étrange tandis qu'elle sentait un nœud commencer à se former dans son ventre. Elle jeta un regard craintif vers la sortie et le petit mot de John oublié, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Balthazar la suivit du regard et eu un sourire satisfait lorsque qu'elle s'arrêta avec horreur au milieu du magasin. Sans que rien ne bouge, que personne n'ai fait quoi que ce soit, les deux battants de la porte d'entrée restés grands ouverts, s'étaient fermés et étaient à présent certainement bloqués. Mélissandre n'eut pas le choix et fit demi-tour en inspirant profondément. Ça va, ce n'était pas comme s'il lui demandait de monter dans sa voiture ! C'était juste un vieux bibelot dont il voulait se débarrasser, c'était tout…

-« D'accord. » Murmura-t-elle. A présent elle détestait ce petit dragon en argent. Elle se sentait mal et voulait partir mais elle saisit tout de même l'objet et le plaça dans sa main tout comme le vendeur l'avait fait. Elle l'observa sans grande conviction. Rien d'extraordinaire ne se passa.

_Rien._

-« Et ? Je peux l'avoir maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence d'une voix plus tremblante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle vit Balthazar soupirer… de soulagement ?

-« Non ce n'est rien, c'est- » Il approcha sa main pour reprendre son bien mais dès que son doigt effleura le métal argenté, à son plus grand étonnement, le dragon bougea les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

Il secoua ses petites ailes de métal comme s'il avait été trop longtemps figé et tourna sur lui-même pour finalement choisir un endroit où se poser. Il choisit le majeur et avec des bruits de ferrailles il enroula fermement sa queue autour du doigt fin afin de former une bague.

Immédiatement, Balthazar sentit une magie ancienne traverser ses veines et un poids, celui des années passées à chercher, fut soulever de ses épaules. Il ferma les yeux, il lui semblait qu'il revivait, un nouvel espoir lui remplit le cœur. Tous leurs ennemis seraient enfin détruis dans quelques années… Mais soudain après quelques secondes, il fronça les sourcils et fixa la fillette.

Mélissandre, la bouche ouverte, les muscles tendus, n'osait pas bouger de peur que le dragon ne se réveille à nouveau. Venait-elle de voir un objet bouger ? Oui c'était encore une statue il y avait à peine quelques instants et maintenant elle avait une bague en argent à la place ! Certes, sa mains paressait encore plus minuscule tant la « bague » était grande mais elle s'ajustait parfaitement à son doigt.

-« Je… Qu'est-ce que… »

-« C'est impossible… » Murmura Balthazar en contournant son contoir pour venir se poster devant l'enfant. « C'est… » Il plia un genou sur le sol et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Mélissandre. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

-«C'est impossible ? Oui ça je suis d'accord avec vous ! » S'exclama la fillette. Mais bizarrement elle ne semblait pas effrayée. L'homme la fixait toujours intensément, les sourcils froncés, il semblait réfléchir intensément à un problème.

Parce qu'en effet, il y avait un problème. Du moins de son point de vue. L'anneau de Merlin avait trouvé son nouveau propriétaire, celui qui tuerait Morgane, une sorcière diabolique, celui qui deviendrait le sorcier le plus puissant que l'Histoire n'ait jamais connu et qui rivaliserait avec elle. C'était l'élu, point.

Mais non, ici il s'agissait de _l'élue._

D'une _sorcière._

D'une_ fille._

-« C'est… magique ? » Demanda Mélissandre tout bas. Balthazar sortit de ses pensées et la regarda un peu étonné.

-« Oui… » Souffla-t-il sur le même ton.

-« Alors j'avais raison, ça existe. » Elle examina à nouveau la bague, plus détendue et souriante.

Balthazar ne cessa pas de la regarder. C'était étrange, vraiment. Ça n'aurait pas dû être elle. Regarder-la…. Comme tous les enfants, elle croyait facilement en la magie, elle était encore dans son monde d'innocence et de contes… Pathétique. Ça aurait pu aider évidement, c'est pour ça qu'il valait mieux trouver le premier Merlinien pendant son enfance ainsi il était plus facile de lui faire accepter que le monde n'était pas tel qu'il le connaissait. Mais là,… C'était juste… _pathétique_. Enfaite, il était déçu. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser...

Mais à quoi bon réfléchir encore sur le pourquoi de tout ce qui lui arrivait ? Il n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute manière. Balthazar soupira. Il était plus vieux que la ville de New York en elle-même alors pour finir, il avait arrêté de penser au lendemain car il avait appris qu'il en aurait toujours un, et un autre, et ainsi de suite… L'immortalité l'avait usé.

Alors il décida que le premier merlinien était devant lui et que donc… il n'y avait pas à s'en faire. Pour l'instant. Les conséquences viendraient bien assez vite plus tard.

-«Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… » Marmonna-t-il.

-« Hein ? »

-«Je disais que… Je t'ai cherché pendant très longtemps. Et comme par magie… te voilà. Cet anneau à ton doigt signifie quelque chose, Mélissandre. C'est un message… Un jour tu vas devenir un très important sor-… _une très importante sorcière._ » Dit Balthazar, sincère malgré tout. Il ne niait pas qu'il se sentait mieux et plus confiant d'avoir peut-être trouver le successeur de Merlin. Il inspira profondément. « Et ta première leçon va commencer tout de suite avec ton propre grimoire que je vais t'offrir. »

Mélissandre leva vers lui deux yeux pétillants.

-« Alors, je vais apprendre… la magie ? »

-« Oui et non. » Balthazar la pointa alors du doigt. « Ne bouge pas, et surtout ne touche à rien. » Son regard était sévère et anxieux, a priori il n'avait pas confiance. Il se releva et remarqua le visage émerveillé que lui adressait la fillette. Peu importait ce qui se passerait plus tard, Balthazar grava ce regard rempli de confiance dans sa mémoire.

Il descendit en vitesse au sous-sol, petite pièce remplie de cartons. Il en écarta plusieurs avant de s'accroupir face à un mur en brique et fit un mouvement de ses deux mains. La magie opéra et un morceau du mur se déboita légèrement permettant à Balthazar de l'ouvrir. La cachette sombre ayant été celée magiquement, seul un sorcier pouvait la trouver et l'ouvrir.

Balthazar en était un. Et pas n'importe lequel.

Il saisit un gros livre vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années et le dépoussiéra un minimum en enlevant quelques toiles d'araignées.

-«Enfin… »

**OoO**

Mélissandre regarda l'homme étrange partir vers le fond de la boutique. Lorsqu'il disparut de sa vue, elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur l'anneau. _Son_ anneau. _Parce qu'il l'avait choisi._

-« Je vais devenir une sorcière… » Chantonna Mélissandre tout bas. A cet âge, plongé dans la fantaisie des mondes imaginaires, on ne se posait pas de questions.

Elle leva le bras pour admirer son bijou à la lumière quand elle entendit quelque chose frapper contre un des murs. Intriguée elle recommença. Elle bougea sa main portant l'anneau d'avant en arrière comme si elle frappait à une porte. Plusieurs livres s'étalèrent sur le sol la faisant grimacer : même en ne touchant à rien, elle arrivait encore à faire tomber des objets ! Elle continua tout de même une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus fort et le mur céda.

Une grosse poupée russe rouge tomba sur le sol. La fillette jeta un regard furtif vers le fond du magasin s'attendant à voir l'antiquaire apparaitre à tout moment en colère. Elle se saisit de l'objet et l'examina. Un homme, les sourcils froncés, était peint sur un des côtés de la poupée.

-« C'est moche… » S'indigna Mélissandre. Mais alors le corps du dragon enroulé à son doigt brilla d'un vert pomme et une ligne rouge se traça sur le milieu de la poupée. Elle sentit l'anneau chauffer, c'était étrange, une nouvelle sensation qu'elle savait ne pas pouvoir contrôler. Elle lâcha la poupée russe sur le sol et cette dernière s'ouvrit. Un cafard brun orangé s'en échappa. Il fut suivit bien vite par ses camarades, certains bleus, verts ou rouges.

-« J'y crois pas... »

La surprise sur le visage de l'enfant laissa bien vite place à l'horreur alors que toujours plus de cafards répugnants sortaient en masse pour former un amas qui semblait-il, former une silhouette à mesure qu'il grandissait. Bientôt un homme se tenait devant elle.

-«Je suis quand là ? » Demanda-t-il le plus naturellement du monde en réajustant la manche de son veston. Rien ne montrait qu'il venait d'apparaitre en un millier de cafards deux secondes avant. Un silence inquiétant s'installa dans la vaste pièce.

-« Heu… New… New York ? » Balbutia Mélissandre.

-« Pas _où_ mais _quand_! L_'année_! » Il se tourna vers elle avec un regard de dédain. Ses yeux foncés et sa courte barbe noire ajoutait une touche de mépris. Il portait un chapeau melon noir, un long manteau gris avec de la fourrure sur le col sans être aussi long que celui de Balthazar, il semblait lui aussi sortit tout droit d'une autre époque de même, mais bien plus récente que Balthazar .

Mélissandre était incapable de lui répondre, toujours sous le choc.

-« Attention… Ne me fait pas perdre mon temps ! » Il pointa une longue canne vers elle. Sur le dessus se tenait une pierre précieuse qui commença à briller dangereusement d'une lumière bleue.

La petite comprit et émit un petit bruit craintif en reculant d'un pas.

Soudain l'homme fut expulsé par une force invisible tout droit vers le toit, brisant les vitres avec fracas qui tapissait le haut plafond .

-« Tu as DESOBEIT ! J'avais dit : "Ne touche à rien." ! » S'exclama une voix grave et surtout, vibrante de colère. Balthazar s'avança dans la lumière, le grimoire dans une main et l'autre levée vers l'homme toujours plaqué plus haut, le maintenant fermement, lui et sa canne hors de sa portée.

-« Ce n'était pas très fair-play de ta part, Balthazar. » Dit celui-ci.

-« Silence ! » Tonna le sorcier. « C'est Horvath. Ca fait un millier d'années qu'il est comme ça, je t'expliquerai plus tard. » Ajouta-t-il moins impérieux à Mélissandre toujours sans mot devant ce qui se déroulait. « J'ai besoin de la poupée gigogne, où est-elle ?! »

La fillette lui montra en vitesse la dite poupée à ses pieds. Balthazar se détendit un peu, déposa le grimoire sur le contoir et se pencha vers la poupée.

Horvath atteint sa canne avant que Balthazar n'est pu se saisir de son ancienne prison pour l'y renfermer et l'expulsa à son tour d'un mouvement contre un mur plus loin. Mélissandre sursauta quand elle vit le sorcier qu'elle avait qualifié de « gentil » s'écraser douloureusement à quelques mètres d'elle en détruisant plusieurs objets sur son passage.

Tandis qu'Horvath s'étant défait de l'emprise de l'autre sorcier, atterrissait sur le sol entre elle et Balthazar, elle recula et se tourna brièvement pour défaire l'anneau à son doigt. Les choses commençaient à déraper et ce n'était certainement pas bon signe, pour elle comme pour Balthazar.

L'anneau ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et resta fermement fixé à son majeur, paniquée la fillette se retourna à temps pour voir un meuble en bois massif se diriger vers Balthazar et l'écraser contre le mur à nouveau dans un bruit sourd.

Mais qui avait-elle libéré de cette poupée gigogne ?

...

**A suivre...**

...


End file.
